ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Chronicles (Earth-686)
Spider-Man Chronicles is an American comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics. It set in the Earth-686 imprint universe which re-imagine Spider-Man for an new generation. Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - a young shy and geeky but friendly high school student who gain spider-like abilities and became a crime-fighting vigilante. Supporting * Mary Jane Watson - a beautiful kind-hearted but somewhat rather curious teenager who's Peter's love interest and next door neighbor. * Gwen Stacy - a fellow high school student and Mary Jane's best friend who's a rock'n'roll fanatic and the niece of police captain George Stacy. * Aunt May Parker - Peter's loving and caring but protective aunt/surrogate-mother who is unaware that her nephew is Spider-Man. * J. Jonah Jameson - the loud-mouthed but truly caring head of the Daily Bugle who criticizing Spider-Man and believe him to be a menace to society. * Robbie Robertson - the co-chief of the Daily Bugle who, unlike Jameson, see Spider-Man as a real hero. * Betty Brant - Jameson's secretary TBD * Ned Leeds - a reporter and Betty's love interest TBD * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - a high school jock who bullies Peter and is a fan of Spider-Man, much to Peter's dismay. * Liz Allan - * Sally Avril - * Randy Robertson - * Kenny "King" Kong - * Glory Grant - * Captain George Stacy - * Officer Jean DeWolff - * Seymour O'Reilly '''- * '''Jason Ionello - * Aunt Anna Watson - * Colonel John Jameson - * Lance Bannon - * Debra Whitman - * Max Modell - * Sajani Jaffrey - * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - * Cindy Moon - * Dr. Martha Connors - * Billy Connors - * Dr. Ashley Kafka - Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - the corrupted head CEO of OsCorp who became a goblin-themed villain after injected himself with "Globulin Green" which may not only enhance his physical attributes, but it came with a heavy piece: his sanity. ** Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin - the son of Norman Osborn and Peter's best friend who later became the Hobgoblin after his TBD * Dr. Otto Octavuis/Dr. Octopus - a scientist who became a supervillain after a incident which cause his nervous system to be fused with his four metallic tentacle-like arms. * Eddie Brock/Venom - a reporter who TBD * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - a powerful crime boss TBD * Max Dillon/Electro - a former greedy repairman who gain electricity-like powers after TBD * Maximus Gargan/Scorpion - a mob enforcer who gain a scorpion-like suit TBD * Aleksei Systevich/Rhino - a Russian mobster TBD * Flint Marko/Sandman - a pretty thug who get turn into a being of living sands TBD * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard - a scientist TBD * Herman Schultz/Shocker - a TBD * Adrian Toomes/Vulture - a elderly inventor TBD * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - a genius inventor who help either make or upgrade tech TBD * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - a TBD * Enforcers, consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana - TBD ** Raymond Bloch/Ox - TBD ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan - TBD * Mark Raxton/Molten Man - a hot-headed high school dropout and Liz's former ex-boyfriend who gain the abilities of pyrokinesis. * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - TBD * Joseph Martello/Hammerhead - TBD * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone - TBD * Screwball '''- TBD * '''Maxwell Markham/Grizzly - TBD * Nick Lewis, Jr./Crime Master - TBD Issues # Origins, Part 1 - # Origins, Part 2 - # Origins, Part 3 - # Origins, Part 4 - # Origins, Part 5 - # Origins, Part 6 - # # # # Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Superhero comics